


Seven or Nothing

by feygrim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots featuring a Jackson-centric ship! Some will be smut, fluff, angst, whatever I feel like writing for each ship really!UPDATE: I am taking a break from GOT7 so I will not be continuing this series for the indefinite future





	1. Yugyeom x Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Jackson likes to sleep in Yugyeom's bed when it gets too hot in his room  
> Yugyeom struggles with his feelings when Jackson gets so close

Yugyeom isn't surprised or startled when his mattress creaks with extra weight and cool air seeps in under the lifted covers. He turns to accommodate the warm body that slides next to him. It was embarrassing to admit but he looked forward to these moments when Jackson escaped his overheated room to Yugyeom and BamBam's cooler room. 

 

He didn't know why Jackson chose to sleep in his bed instead of BamBam's, but he was always ridiculously happy about it, letting his crush get the best of him. He used to deny it and call it admiration but after several wet dreams involving Jackson thighs' wrapped around his body among other things he couldn't think about without blushing and getting a hard-on, the youngest had to face the facts that it wasn't just mere admiration for the older man. 

 

"Still hot?" he whispered. It was an obvious question with an obvious answer but he just wanted to say something to make it feel less awkward. At least, it always felt awkward on his part. Jackson was never awkward when it came to skinship, letting his hand or leg or body even naturally drift wherever he wanted, initiating contact between the other members with ease.

 

Jackson gave an unintelligible answer but Yugyeom understood it to be in the affirmative. The way his nose scrunched up while mumbling was so cute, the younger had to contain the urge to coo; He swallowed down the urge to kiss the tip of Jackson’s nose.

 

Less than a minute passed where he watched Jackson in the darkness, his eyes growing accustomed to it. Even now, Jackson's beauty shone and Yugyeom's heart couldn't help but skip a beat. He licked his lips, opening his mouth slightly, wanting to break this weird atmosphere. "Jackson?" he whispered, thinking he wouldn't be heard. The rapper looked dead to the world.

 

The older man blinks his eyes open, peering up at the younger. "Yeah?" he murmured. Fuck, his sleep-ridden, raspy voice shouldn't sound so hot!

 

They get stuck in his throat, the things he wants to say: 'You're beautiful just the way you are. You're amazing. You inspire me. You work too hard for us and I'm grateful. Thank you. I love you.' He wanted to praise Jackson like the older man praised him. Constant, unyielding, sincere, and filled with love. Just not the love that Yugyeom felt. Therein lied the problem. He didn't want to reveal his latent feelings accidentally, turn a compliment into a sudden confession. 

 

"....Gyeom?" Jackson is looking at him with concern now, even with sleep making his eyelids droop. 

 

Yugyeom shook his head, painting a small smile on his face, cursing his cowardice. His lungs felt tight with all the unsaid words held inside. "It's nothing..we should sleep...goodnight Jackson". He knew that the rapper would protest and wake himself up if he felt that something was wrong, selfless idiot that he was, so Yugyeom quickly pulled the older member in for cuddling. Jackson's clingy and affectionate nature took over as expected and within seconds, he was fully asleep. 

  
Yugyeom sighed with relief. He didn't watch Jackson again, knowing he would lose sleep trying to map his face into memory. Even then, sleep alluded the young dancer until pure exhaustion from their daily schedules forced him to shut down. 


	2. Prompt Requests! (Closed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts!! (All slots are filled)

Hello! 

Ideas haven't been coming to me as easily these days so I'm sorry for the delay in the next chapter! I still want to continue this series though so I am asking for prompts from all of you! 

I'll be accepting 1 prompt for each Jackson-centric ship (Jackbum, Markson, Jinson, etc) so if you have one please write it below in the comments! Be as detailed as you want! It can be smut, fluff, angst, anything! But I won't write character death or anything too violent or non-consensual! Hard pass at anything involving bodily fluids! As long it's Jackson-centric and within those guidelines, I'll write it!

The first 6 prompts I get, I'll answer! Good Luck! I'm excited to get your prompts~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send your prompt privately, DM me at @softsmolsam or send me an anonymous message at loveisfx.tumblr.com
> 
> If I get a good response, I'll definitely do this again! So please don't be sad if your prompt doesn't get picked!

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at loveisfx.tumblr.com or @softsmolsam


End file.
